User blog:CHARIZARDX899/Expert guide For Loomian Legacy
Ok, first of all i got this idea from "Nicks Beginner Guide" so i want to thank him for giving me this wonderful idea. First of all were gonna look into UP (unique points) and TP (training points) these points that i just told you about cant be seen without a gamepass called "Adv stat view" this makes you see the UP and the TP and see the stars your loomian has in each stats, for example: RobloxScreenShot20190725_094121940.png|This is my starter fevine and his UP and TP as well as his starts in each stat As you see my fevine has great speed, ranged attack and defense, as you see with the stars, you cn also see that my fevine doesnt have any TP as i just got it,almost every pokemon will give you TP no matter what, some may give you more and some may give you less but almost every loomian that is right now in the game, so you must be careful who to battle and who to not. Now lets talk about UP, UP are the unique points of your loomian, that means that they cant be changed, unless you have an energy shard that you obtain by defeating a corrupt loomian, they increase UP points so that is actually great for the UP. Now im going to talk about all legendarys, corrupt loomians, gleam encounters, and Hidden ability Ok, so first of all: Legendarys, so legendarys are a rare loomian that has great stats and extremely hard to find comparing to other pokemon, we dont have confirmation about this but its cance of appearing is 1/1000 if you have the roaming charm it will be 1/500 if you have the boost 1/250 and if you have both charm and boost its 1/125, seeing it like that it seems easy to get that, well yes but actually no, so this actually corresponds to your luck, so comparing to a pokemon game, you have a trainer ID just like in Loomian legacy and how i think it works comparing to shinies in pokemon games, is that The game randomly generates a number and one of those numbers has to be one so you can encounter a legendary, the chances increase the chances that those numbers align but its not 100 %, tell me that you think of this!, this means that the number in the randomizer has to be one in your trainer ID. Now lets talk about Gleaming, right now in the game you can only find Alpha gleamings that are the ones you encounter normally, but later in the game you will have a new type of gleamings called Gamma Gleamings, but i recommend you dont wait for that to get gleams, so Gleamings are the rarest type of pokemon you can encounter, with a 1/4086 of encountering one without charm or boosts, with charm you get 1/2043 with boost its aproximately 1/255 so with boost and charm you have a chance of 1/128 of getting one, so same thing as with legendarys you have your trainer ID and a pokemon has its own random number so if that number matches with one of yours, congrats you got yourself a gleam pokemon. Corrupt loomians and Hidden ability: First of all corrupt loomians are the darker version of pokemon, these have been enveiled by the shadow stones that went flying on the start of the game and they have been corrupted, the only way you can free a loomian from its dark form is by defeating, you cant catch so you gotta defeat it, so these corrupts are stronger than normal but still easy enough to beat, when you defeat a corrupt loomian you get a energy shard, that energy shard as i said earlier, increases a UP stat, so the chances of getting a corrupt loomian are 1/100 and also with the roaming charm and legendary boosts you can get the same chances as with legendarys, ok so same thing here as with shinies one number has to be in your trainer ID for it to be corrupt. And finally to end this blog we have hidden ability, hidden ability are better, rarer abilities, its still is unknown for me how many is the chance to get a Hiddena ability loomian so if you post it in the comments i would be really grateful, so same thing with all others the number is random your trainer ID has to match and boom Hidden ability, theyre also HA. Thank you so much for reading this, this took me a pretty long time so i really hope you enjoyed it, leave any comments, ill be sure to read them!. Category:Blog posts